


I was already broken

by lokasennascribe



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: He was bright but broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like death warmed over. Yay.

Jack looked down at it. He was finally twelve. He could do this. In his small Palm laid a glowing white stone. At the age of twelve every child would be given their ‘heart stone’. A small pebble that they would wear the rest of their loves that would determine their personality (broadly speaking), soul mate, and life. Jack was told that there where five colors. Yellow(wise), Pink(loving), Blue(resolute), Red(strong), and Green(energetic). The stone would also shape itself into a puzzle piece, which could only be fitted by your soul mates stone. The stone would get big enough to fit in the palm of a teenager and have space to roll around a little. All Jack had to do was let the Doctor prick his finger and let a drop of blood fall into the stone. His whole family was there watching, waiting so, He nodded and silently prayed his stone wouldn’t crack. (Some did, which only lead to pain and misfortune).

He felt the skin get stabbed lightly and he watched the little drop of red fall into the white stone. It began to glow a vibrant, painful green as it grew bigger. Jack had to shield his eyes. Then he felt it. The stone wobbled slightly, and Jack felt the small split run through it.

“Looks like you’ll need a dimmer.” The doctors joked as they covered the stone with a glow cloth. It usually blocked all light but you could still see the green of Jacks stone.

“Now since its so bright we won’t be able to tell if it’s cracked. Did you feel anything?” A nurse asked. Jack shook his head, ashamed to admit the truth. He knew a bright stone meant great things, but his was cracked, what would that mean?

~~

Jack was now twenty six. He had fame, fortune, and friends. He had the good life a bright stone would have. However he had found out what that crack meant long ago.

He had always had to have dimmers. His stone was to bright so he had it encased with a steel shell with a tinted glass 'window’ in the middle. It disfigured it, not letting the shape show through. Instead it was a circular shape instead of the strange jagged look. Jack had given up on the soul mate thing anyway.

Jack never let people see the shape nor did he let people know about the crack. No one had seen his stone without the cover in years. Which Jack did on purpose. It had cracked more and more. He was fairly certain that is was held together by sheer will alone.

He had usually been alone when it cracked, been in the silent with his thoughts and the green glow. It cracked then. He would clutch the metal casing and the chain hanging it on his neck. He would gasp for air and sob as he felt it tear apart.

Then came a convention. He stood in front of the table with Felix, Mark, Bob, and Wade. They where laughing about something when Jack felt it. It was a small ache, a warning at first. He had asked to leave but they refused, teasing him on having an Irish constipation problem. Jack had smiled weakly before it tore through him. He gasped for air, falling to his knees, clutching the case. He never got these during the day, never this bad. It hurt, it hurt like a gunshot. He felt his friends kneel next to him, asking what was wrong. He refused to speak. He knew this was bad. He needed to see his stone, needed to know how close it was to crumbling to dust.

He fumbled with the casing until it popped open, the green spilling forth. There wasn’t just one stone anymore. He poured it out into his palm. Five little stones now rolled in his hand, and those where cracking as he watched. He let out a strangled yelp as they all tore apart, splitting apart. He clenched his teeth as the cracks continued, just riding the pain out. He somehow got the stones back in the case and had huddled up against a wall. He was sobbing. This hurt more than anything.

He knew most of the time if it got this bad a person would die, but he was a glowing stone. He was resilient. Though he also knew that that was the only reason he was alive at all. His glow kept him alive. Now there was no way to find his soul mate. He was also doomed should he loss one of those pebbles. If one got lost had would die. When the pain stopped he checked his watch right away, as was per habit. It had only been three minutes. It felt like hours.

He didn’t look up, but he did stand up. Just as smoothly as though nothing was wrong. He had had worse days. However the moment he did look up the world went fuzzy. He began to fall before he felt two people grab him. “We need to get him to a hospital.” Mark yelled. “Someone call an ambulance!”

~~

Jack watched the small stones roll around in the metal bowl. The doctor look glum.

“You always had a crack in your stone?” He asked. Jack nodded. The man sighed.

“I can fix it, but only half way. Usually I could fix it perfect, but this is very bad. You could have prevented it if you spoke up. There are medicines.” The man looked ready to cry. Jack didn’t know that. He had only heard that cracked stones where weak, and destined to die a failure. He never knew he could be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add on to this????


End file.
